


Ошейник

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, Workaholism, collar kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Адам крайне заинтригован, зачем Шарифу ошейник.





	Ошейник

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Дэвид Шариф/Адам Дженсен, Адам Дженсен/Меган Рид (в прошлом)  
> Примечания:  
> — оголтелый трудоголизм;  
> — кинк на ошейник;  
> — элементы D/s несексуального характера.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, упоминается смена раскладки, опыт отношений D/s у одного из персонажей в прошлом

Адам думал, что ошейник — он для ролевых игр. Адам, собственно, и в ролевых не особо разбирался. Ну, не торкали. Ни в порнухе, ни в мягкой эротике. Да и в жизни тоже. Он дома с облегчением освобождался от боевой униформы и переставал думать о работе.  
А вот Шариф — нет. Клинило этого трудоголика конкретно — никаких ролевых не надо, тут уж изворачивайся, чтобы выключил «босса». Да, даже в сексе, да, даже под Адамом, да, даже с заброшенными на плечи ногами.  
Находка — ошейник — Дженсена расстроила. Ну, немного. Значит, Шарифу надо еще больше власти. Даже здесь, в момент абсолютной близости и искренности, на сбитых горячих простынях.  
Ошейник был разношенный, с мелкими трещинками на коже — его носили, им пользовались. Одна из металлических дырочек застежки светлее, чем остальные — на нее и затягивали.  
Дженсен покачал его в ладонях — кто еще подставлял Шарифу шею?

— Это мое, — сказал нервно Дэвид, когда Адам выложил перед ним на стол кожаную мятую полоску.  
— Да что ты, — хмыкнул Адам.  
— Ты что, по моим вещам шарился? Где ты его нашел?  
— Ну, ты тоже шарился, когда был в моей квартире. Наверное.  
Вторую часть заданного вопроса Адам опустил. Дэвид посмотрел на него, прищурившись, колючим взглядом.  
— Это мое, — произнес уже более спокойно. — Мой ошейник. Для меня.  
Забрал и накрутил на руку, чтобы Адам не подцепил пальцем и не начал любопытно вертеть.  
Адам сел на край стола. Интрига требовала пояснения.  
Даже руки сложил на коленях, как примерный школьник. 

Шариф со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. Взгляд оставался холодным. 

— Не пытайся меня представить в нем.  
Адам ухмыльнулся и ничего не сказал. 

— Полтретьего ночи, Адам. Тебе рано вставать.  
— Тебе тоже.  
— Ну что ты собираешься высидеть на моем столе? Мои откровения?  
— Чем раньше, — проникновенно выговорил Адам, — тем лучше. 

В голове медленно кружилась одна мысль — других не было.  
Кому Шариф подставлял шею под узкий затягивающийся ремень?  
Кто надевал на Шарифа этот ошейник раньше? 

— Тебе нравилось?  
Дэвид пожал плечами.  
— Петелька крепления истерта, — настаивал Адам.  
— Металл плохой.  
— А почему не выбросил?  
— Я вообще не думал, что он сохранился, — признался Шариф. И добавил: — Мы играем в подозреваемого и копа?  
Дженсен не дрогнул ни единым мускулом.  
— Привычка.  
— Только ролевых игр мне не хватало, — пробормотал Шариф.  
Адам улыбнулся. 

Шариф все-таки рассказал. Ну, как. Урывками, обмолвками. Дженсен не мог отделаться от видения, как Шариф трогает ошейник, пытается оттянуть, покоряется под этой полоской, как под символом власти над ним. Правда, дальше ролевых штампов воображение не шло. А на деле Дэвид об этом ошейнике и не вспоминал, и не тащил в постель. Ни для себя, ни для Адама.  
И стоя на четвереньках, с прикушенным загривком, Дженсен поймал себя однажды на мысли о том, как затягивает на боссе удавку, а тот хрипит и запрокидывает горло, хватая воздух обнажившимися зубами.  
И кончил под ладонью Шарифа, под его мощными толчками в глубину тела, как-то по-новому.

— Это стоп-сигнал, — сказал Шариф, слизывая сперму с его живота. Потом лег на бок, подгреб Адама к себе, лаская губами злые укусы на шее, — сил нет видеть твой распаленный взгляд. Ты что там напридумывал?  
Дженсен не стал стесняться. Подставил плечи и чувствительную полоску кожи под коротким растрепанным ежиком. Млел и нежился в руках босса после безудержного траха. И спокойно озвучил все свои фантазии.  
Горячее дыхание под линией роста волос не стало холоднее или сдержаннее. Шариф тщательно зацеловывал все свои следы, оставленные на Дженсене. Гладил ртом, прихватывал мягко кожу, всасывая и обводя языком.  
Вот тут не было босса, линял узкой, треснувшей по шву униформой. 

— Это как условие, — мочке уха Адама стало жарко и влажно. Потом и за нею. Шариф прижимал Дженсена к себе крепко, за живот, и вылизывая как сливочное мороженое. — Никаких БДСМ-игр, Адам, скорее — ограничитель.  
— Тебя?  
— В целом, да.  
— Ради чего?  
Шершавый хриплый смех:  
— Снова играешь в следователя?  
Дженсен запрокинул голову, зажмурил глаза — под легкими нежными прикосновениями губ на ресницах.  
— Как ни выкручивайся, а в тебе эту функцию не отключить, — еле слышно усмехнулся Дэвид.  
«Как в тебе — босса», — Дженсен вытянулся еще больше под лаской.

Обмолвки и урывки. Мимолетные признания — совсем мельком, без особого желания.  
Ошейник не давал Адаму покоя.  
Шарифу не давал покоя тоже.  
Он потом перевернул всю квартиру — Адам понял по мелочам: переложенным заново стопкам одежды в шкафу, ботинкам, переставленным в ящике у входной двери, книгам на полках, выдвинутых неровным краем корешков.  
Не нашел, конечно.  
Адам не стал класть ошейник обратно, откуда взял. Унес с собой.

Это было несложно — догадаться, кто властной рукой брал Шарифа под горло и привычным уверенным жестом застегивал на одно и то же, разношенное, посветлевшее металлом от использования, сквозное отверстие. 

Адам зашел в секс-шоп, сказал грубовато и прямо, что ему надо. Не удивился на вопросы: какой длины, какой обхват шеи?  
Расстелил старый, сравнил длину с новым. Выбрал самый простой, без бляшек и узоров, рабочий, черный, в два пальца шириной.  
От поводка с карабином и прочих штучек-дрючек отказался. Напоследок примерил на себе, придирчиво крутя башкой и дергая пальцем за полоску.  
Когда вышел, без колебаний выкинул старый, в трещинках от времени, в мусорку. 

А потом надел свой, лично выбранный, на Шарифа. Как на игривого подвижного Кубрика, быстро и ловко. Без предупреждения.  
И не поверил своим глазам. Шариф обмяк, расслабился. Перестал быть нервным, острым, закрученным на работу. Только поднял руку и потрогал перетянутую шею.  
Ошейник не был холодным — нагретый за пазухой, теплый от тела Адама, с простой, но надежной магнитной защелкой.  
— В следующий раз предупреждай, Адам, — сказал Шариф, не поднимая глаз. — Иначе это все плохо закончится.  
Дженсен не поволок его в постель — уже понял, что роль ошейника не в этом. Смотрел с любопытством, ожиданием.  
И радовался. 

Шариф перестал быть боссом.  
Это эффект плацебо, — бурчал, недовольный и несопротивляющийся, — полная ерунда, самовнушение!  
Но результат доказывал обратное.  
Никаких «только полтретьего ночи, Адам, я еще поработаю»; «спать в обнимку восемь часов, а не два оставшихся до будильника? святотатство!»; «я занят, еще немного, потерпи».  
Спокойный сон, нормальная еда вместо перекусов, неторопливый чай вместо коротких глотков постоянного кофе.  
И никакой бессонницы, нервных движений в дреме, стимуляторов в горсти ладони: «это витамины, Адам».  
Когда трудоголизм Шарифа зашкаливал — Адам сначала предупреждал, а потом просто молча защелкивал на нем ошейник. И Шариф, как заговоренный, опускал руки. И вечера становились мирными, домашними — без ноута и телефонов, постоянного контроля над нескончаемыми делами — и с полным равнодушием к себе.  
Самый злой, неподатливый, упоротый участок мозга перетягивал ошейник. Ставил блок.  
Они не менялись ролями в постели — это и не работало в постели.  
Но настраивало жизнь вместе.  
Поболтать, поваляться на кровати, не отвечать мгновенно на новое входящее письмо в десять вечера и, забывшись, падать с головой в работу, работу, без выходных и отпуска.  
— Нельзя, — говорил Адам, и Шариф прикрывал глаза.  
— Ты со мной, — напоминал Дженсен, и Дэвид не прикасался к клавиатуре.  
Домашний кинотеатр, новые фильмы, старые книги. Совместно принятая ванная с шапкой пены на волосах и изображением ухающих китов под горячей водой. Заказанная на дом большая коробка пиццы, разговоры обо всем и ни о чем, без внутреннего таймера: давай скорее, закругляйся, засыпай, а у меня работа, рабо…

Шариф сказал, а Адам сразу понял и больше не повторял этого: накинуть на горло молча, без спроса.  
Адам говорил: эй, Дэвид. Слушай. Уже поздно. Ты валишься от усталости.  
Все слова — предупреждения и просьбы — проплывали мимо.  
Шариф отмахивался, торопливо кивал, не глядя, вгрызался во время, как питбуль в кость. Босс в нем не вырубался, он постоянно находился на поле боя, зависимый от контроля, который держит в своих руках, не в силах переключиться.  
На самое простое, безыскусное и важное.  
Шарифа переключал ошейник. Как тумблер — многозадачного робота в обыкновенного человека. Легкого, смешливого, славного. Не зацикленного на своей работе. В человека, с которым Дженсен хотел встречаться не только в постели.  
Жаль, в свое время он не додумался до такого простого решения с Меган. Вдруг бы вышло?  
Ее забрали от него трудоголизм и идея, чертова упоротость на будущем, без внимания к настоящему и к своим близким рядом.  
И не было бы ни скандалов, ни трений, ни глупой боли.

Ошейник блестел на горле Шарифа новой кожей, уверенно положенной ладонью через шею.  
Такое простое решение — как остановить того, кто не в состоянии затормозить сам. 

И Дженсен не мог не признать: тот, кто придумал кольцо всевластья на Шарифа, был гением.


End file.
